User talk:Pierlot
User talk:Pierlot/Archive (February 2008 until 11 april 2008) Citizen News IV |} : 14:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey Pierlot, how are you? Sunny day, that's nice isn't it. Would you like to vote on the other proposals too, in the 2nd Chamber? There are still three proposals waiting for your vote See you, 09:16, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism You have vandalized the page History of Lovia. This is your official warning. If anything like this happens again, we will have to block you. 12:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :@ Pierlot: what is going on, Why are you doing this? Lars Washington 13:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 12:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think Pierlot is a little bit sad that Lovia doesn't have more. He might love Lovia that much that he wants to know what was here before Nobel etc (tip: Oceana Wall) ;) --OWTB 13:41, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Hi, how are you? I see you're online. Wanna be partners? Look, I'm sorry for what has happened in the past. I just left hospital,.. never mind. Please, forgive for what I've done to all of you and let's make a new start. Are you around?? Are you feeling well Pierlot? 17:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you, thank you very much ! I really appreciate this =X (Cléo 17:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC)) Talk:CLÉO Je had deze keer het recht Lokixx' vertel weg te doen omdat er een persoonlijk verwijt in zat. 't Is alleen een beetje onpraktisch dat je die overlegpagina uitgekozen hebt. Mss kun je een pagina genaamd CLÉO/Member discussions aanmaken? --OWTB 19:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Is it also not for members of the alliance? --OWTB 19:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :When the alliance is founded all members of the alliance can place something on that talkpage Pierlot McCrooke 19:27, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry fellows, but nobody "owns" pages, not even talk pages. You can't declare one article yours, nor can you decide that nobody should say something on that page. ALL talk pages are made for talk on the page's content, which is open to anybody. And of course, you CAN NOT delete remarks, that is absolutely not possible. 06:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Laat ome Ofauteebee daar s op reagere. Ik vind wel dat Lokixx een persoonlijke aanval op pierlot deed... --OWTB 06:49, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Dat kan zijn en daar zullen de site administrators wel over beslissen. Momenteel doen wij nog een onderzoek naar de exacte gebeurtenissen van gisteren. Gelieve allemaal in "low profile" te gaan. 06:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Had net een sneeuwketting aan de band gelegd :S --OWTB 06:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) PS Lokixx = siteadmin ;P ::::::Dat had ik ook al gezien. 06:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: :O Je had 't moete wete, je hebt 'm zelf per slot van rekening admin gemaak :D --OWTB 07:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Pierlot, you have vandalized the page Muza and the page Talk:CLÉO. As you haven't listened to our warning the day before yesterday and you keep editing in a negative way, the site administration decided to block you. We would really appreciate a new positive gesture and we hope you will realize you "went outside your booklet". No more vandalism, or we will have to proceed blocking you. 06:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :You've been away for quite some time, and you've been doing some aweful things in the meantime. Don't you think Your Majesty or His Excellence the Prime Minister deserve an explanation? 10:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC)